This invention relates generally to devices and systems for use in self-defense-, and more particularly, to non-lethal self-defense devices which are used to disable an attacker at a distance by delivering to the attacker a disabling amount of electrical energy.
The prior art is well aware of the need to provide individuals with an effective, reliable, and non-lethal capacity for self-defense. It is known to be highly desirable that such a self-defense capability be effective at a distance, in the hope of avoiding a hand-to-hand situation. In the event, however, that the capacity of the self-defense device to operate at a distance is exhausted, it would also be desirable for the device to have significant and effective self-defense capability in the hand-to-hand range. Is also highly desirable for a self-defense device to be quickly and easily reloadable so that it can readily be made operative. None of the prior art arrangements satisfy the recognized needs.
One self-defense system which has gained acceptance with law enforcement agencies delivers to a would-be attacker a disabling electrical jolt conducted via wiring which is attached to dart-like projectiles and deployed during flight. Once contact is made with the body of the attacker, the electric signal conducted via the deployed wiring serves to disable the attacker. This arrangement is subject to a variety of disadvantages. First, the system is complex, therefore somewhat unreliable, and not easily reloaded. Moreover, contact must be made with the body of an attacker, and such contact may be prevented by heavy clothing. If the attacker can deflect the projectile or cut the wiring, or if the user of the device misses the first shot, there is not an opportunity to reaim and refire the device or reload same. In such eventuality, the device becomes useless and the user must rely on other weaponry.
Some of the disadvantages of the aforementioned system are overcome by the electrical anti-personnel weapon described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,374,708. This known device utilizes continuous streams of electrically conductive fluid to complete an electrical circuit with the body of the would-be attacker. It is a problem with this known system that it is quite bulky, requiring the user to carry a somewhat pistol-shaped apparatus having two pressurized tanks coupled thereto by fluid lines, and a separate battery pack with transformer coil circuitry coupled thereto by a cable harness. Although the arrangement is portable insofar as it can be operated in the field without connection to electrical mains, it cannot be carried discreetly, or concealed, and it is not easily reloadable without compressor equipment.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide simple and economical non-lethal self-defense device.
It is another object of this invention to provide a nonlethal self-defense device which has greater effective range than conventional devices.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a nonlethal self-defense device which can be used with greater accuracy than conventional devices.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a self-defense device which is mechanically and electrically simple, and highly reliable.
It is additionally an object of this invention to provide a non-lethal self-defense device which quickly can be reloaded.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide a multipurpose electrical defense weapon which can be used by choice to deter hostile activity at a distance, or at hand-to-hand range.
It is also another object of this invention to provide a non-lethal self-defense device which is both, effective and highly portable.
It is yet an additional object of this invention to provide a non-lethal self-defense device which is sufficiently small and light in weight to be concealable.